


PWP存放

by mo_99



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mo_99/pseuds/mo_99
Summary: 一个或者很多PWP





	PWP存放

**Author's Note:**

> 1.描写两情相悦的H  
> cp:柯王子

柯蒂斯发誓，杰克走向他时，他脑子里绝对不是这幅画面，但现在说什么都晚了。

一张鲜红的唇凑在他身下，噙着小小的金属拉链将脸贴在他腿根，轻而缓地将拉链拉开，便立刻隔着布料贴上他腿间的性器。

那双漂亮的绿色眼睛不时瞟上来和柯蒂斯目光相汇，但更多时候是专心于为他服务。墙壁隔音效果不好，酒吧里吵闹的声音仍能穿进他们的耳朵。一切发生的那么自然，就算是杰克已经拉下他下身最后一件衣物，含住阴茎的顶端，柯蒂斯也一点不觉得仓促，即使他们甚至只交换了姓名。

柯蒂斯无法解释是什么导致他们开始疯狂地拥抱和接吻，跌跌撞撞地撞进酒吧的包厢里。而杰克，正跪在地上给他这辈子经历过最美妙的口交。杰克双手扶在他的大腿上，舌尖戳弄着阴茎顶端，腾出一只手握在根部缓缓撸动着。

柯蒂斯五指插进杰克软软的发间，深褐的发丝竟在灯下变得灿烂如金。不知道是谁先发出一声轻笑，他们都愣了一下，但杰克没停下动作，反倒将手撑在他腰间，缓缓地上下吞吐起来。晶莹的液体顺着他唇角滴下，毛茸茸的发丝蹭在柯蒂斯的大腿上，他觉得口里的阴茎又胀大了点。阴茎的顶端戳在杰克口腔内壁，腮部被抵出一个鼓鼓的小包，此刻，杰克眼角的笑纹在柯蒂斯看来都成了世上的极美。他深吸一口气，按在杰克后脑的手突然用力，强迫他做了几次深喉。

杰克没有反抗，他只是轻而快地皱了皱眉，将阴茎吐出来轻咳几声，又不知疲倦地含进口中，恢复了那副柔和而高傲的模样。柯蒂斯受不了这个，他又不是什么觉得连上床都有损自己清白的“正人君子”，杰克口腔的湿热让他有种莫名的冲动，灵活的舌头还在不断地火上添油。杰克眼角还挂着笑意，他的背挺得笔直，仿佛为柯蒂斯口交是多荣光的事。他早就硬了，在舔上柯蒂斯阴茎的时候就硬得发疼，杰克强装着镇定让自己暂时不去想象一会儿这跟完美阴茎进出自己身体时的样子，认命般闭上了眼，睫毛却因兴奋和莫名的爱意不住轻颤。

他们在此之前都不相信一见钟情，觉得那是文学杜撰出的场景。直到在酒吧昏暗的灯光里遇见彼此，才发现这种感情竟能爆发得如此强烈，像是洪水决堤，将二人的内心摧毁得彻彻底底。

口交的快感无法满足柯蒂斯此刻的欲望，他们彼此的一切都像是量身为对方打造。他托起杰克的下巴，指尖在美人沟上流连，没等他做些什么，杰克自觉地吻上了柯蒂斯的双唇。柯蒂斯在他舌尖上尝到了自己的味道，还有蜜一般的甜和淡淡的薄荷香气。柯蒂斯脑子里轰地一下，他觉得自己完蛋了，杰克会成为他一辈子也无法戒掉的毒，永远刻在他骨子里抹不去带不走。

杰克感受着他的胡茬，在柯蒂斯的怀里颤抖地笑着，两人只用一只手臂互相拥抱，另外的一只合力解决还穿在杰克身上的衬衣和裤子。杰克往前贴了贴，让两根同样温度的阴茎贴在一起，单手草草圈住两根阴茎一起撸动着。纤细的双腿圈住柯蒂斯的腰肢，让他不得不放弃拥抱转而托住杰克的臀部。

“......啊，Curt...Curtis...”杰克的声音本就轻软，在快感的催逼下染上一点情欲的色彩，他叫着柯蒂斯的爱称，将额头抵在柯蒂斯的肩上小声地喘息。纤细灵活的手指在两根阴茎间来回着，拇指贴在柯蒂斯的阴茎顶端来回摩挲着，惹得他侧首咬上杰克的耳垂。放在杰克屁股上的手也不安分起来，用力地揉捏着那团紧致的软肉，白皙的皮肤立刻出现一片红晕，昭示着性爱的开端。

柯蒂斯搂着杰克的后背挪到沙发旁，把他放倒在沙发上。蹭在一起的阴茎突然分开，杰克愣了一下睁开眼睛，满眼蒙上一层湿漉漉的雾气却仍盯着柯蒂斯露出笑意。他伸直双臂做出小孩一样讨要拥抱的姿势，如愿以偿地环住柯蒂斯的后背。杰克知道自己的长处在哪，他在柯蒂斯颈边蹭了蹭，侧首去吻那片柔软的皮肤，故意在他耳边低声喘息。柯蒂斯顺着他的腰线摸到臀部，在臀瓣处流连揉捏，指尖探进股缝里摸索着杰克的后穴。柯蒂斯本可以不紧不慢地做完扩张，柔和地进入杰克，但他用手指在穴口按压时，听到了耳边那声柔软而坚定的“Ruin me”

他觉得理智的弦崩断了。

空气中陡然炸开的危险气息让杰克下意识抖了抖，扬起头露出漂亮的颈线，柯蒂斯顺势咬了上去，像雄狮咬上健壮美丽的鹿。他舍不得把杰克弄疼，只用极轻的力气扯着他的皮肤，又飞快地用舌尖舔舐着浅浅的牙印。杰克却抽出手摸在他脸颊上，短而密的胡茬扎得杰克手心有些痒，他对他说:别让它消失啦，那是爱的印记。  
杰克和柯蒂斯都不是幼稚的人，“爱”这个词在他们心中都极具重量，但柯蒂斯点点头，他相信这是爱。杰克托起柯蒂斯的脸，凑过去又吻他，舌尖灵巧地撬开柯蒂斯的唇齿，扫过牙面与口腔里的另一条柔软纠缠，杰克觉得这一个吻就要让自己筋疲力尽。他与柯蒂斯额头相抵，分开双唇拉出一条纤细的银线。二人都笑了，连同脸颊上的红与昏暗灯光又贴在一起，近乎虔诚地疯狂吻着对方。柯蒂斯的手也没闲下来，仅用中指在杰克体内缓慢抽动着，杰克趁着亲吻的间隙扭动腰部，惹得柯蒂斯失笑一声，另手在杰克臀部拍了一掌，无需多言，他知道杰克在心急。

他又何尝不心急呢？柯蒂斯在第一次亲吻杰克时就预感到，如果不抓紧他，自己一定会后悔一辈子。但是，他就是该死的舍不得杰克受到一点伤害，一点也不行。柯蒂斯又探进两根手指，三指一起在杰克的体内进出。他听到耳旁的喘息声愈发悦耳，不动声色地深呼吸一口，将手指分开，在杰克身体里搅动着，柯蒂斯甚至能听到那里黏腻淫荡的水声。

杰克突然停止了亲吻，一撒手躺在沙发上将身体美好的线条尽数展示给柯蒂斯，哑着嗓子从喉间发出短短的笑声，他说:“可以了。”柯蒂斯一愣，他没想到还有直白的下一句。

“进来吧，Curt。”

柯蒂斯抽出手指，动手搂着杰克后背将他整个人捞在怀中。杰克修长的双腿仍夹着柯蒂斯的腰，他眯着眼靠在柯蒂斯胸膛上，感受得到他的骑士，他的太阳之神身下的火热抵在他股缝间磨蹭着，张口就在柯蒂斯身上咬出一个牙印，伸手摸向他挺立的阴茎对准穴口，缓慢坐了下去。柯蒂斯腰间猛地一紧，阴茎顶端已经进入杰克身体里，火热紧致的后穴将顶端包裹起来，柯蒂斯被夹得差点射出来。杰克的动作仍没停下，借着重力他不费什么力气就把阴茎整个吞入，被填满的快感使得他全身一软，瘫在柯蒂斯肩上喘着气，却迟迟不见这根完美阴茎的主人有什么动作，声音急躁又带着些强硬的命令语气。

你怎么还不动？  
柯蒂斯憋了良久，冒出一句惹得杰克笑了半天的话:套......

杰克一边搂着他的肩膀，一边艰难地移动屁股上下吞吐着柯蒂斯的阴茎，用行动告诉柯蒂斯:看，你干我可以不用戴套。柯蒂斯顿了顿，不再纠结套的问题，搂着杰克的背部向前几步将他整个人抵在墙上。冰凉的粗糙的触感让杰克忍不住一哆嗦，越发依赖于面前这个温暖的怀抱。柯蒂斯忍不住狠狠上顶，在杰克后穴内一深一浅地进出着，手臂却将他搂得更紧，生怕谁突然闯进来夺走他怀里的挚爱。

“啊！柯......柯蒂斯！......嗯，慢......啊！” 杰克被顶的一句话也说不全，只从嘴里泄出几个零碎的词语勉强让人听得懂他的意思，但柯蒂斯决定不遵从他国王的旨意，不仅不慢，反倒在一次深顶之后操得杰克连脚尖都绷紧，发出一声短促诱人的尖叫。柯蒂斯立刻明白自己找到了杰克的敏感点，坏心眼地不停往那一点上捣弄，不顾杰克的求饶低头含住他的乳尖，压在舌苔上不住拨弄。

双重的快感几乎要把杰克逼疯了，他伸直双腿，受重全压在柯蒂斯一双托着自己屁股的手掌上，早没了形象地掉着眼泪，一阵阵电流一样的快感从交合处往指尖脚尖和大脑上冲，阻止他思考和组织语言。杰克只能带着哭腔，软下腰部任由柯蒂斯进入贯穿他。

“柯特，柯蒂斯......啊！”杰克全身染上情欲的粉红，在灯光的照射下像是神话中完美的神灵。柯蒂斯用牙齿摩擦着挺立乳尖，又轻咬着拉起猛地放在看它弹回原来的形状，舌尖不住在乳晕上绕着圈。他虔诚地吻着杰克每一寸皮肤，挺立的性器仍不断贯穿着杰克的身体。他的每一次亲吻都是一句承诺和烙印，意味着永远的陪伴。短短的时间里，柯蒂斯已经无法抑制自己的爱意，他们就像是认识了二十几年，只差今天的一场性爱就能捅破那层该死的虚掩在爱情之上的友谊。他吻掉杰克的泪水，轻柔地像是现在用力进出着杰克身体的人不是他。

他说，Jackie，殿下，别哭啦。  
杰克被他干得失神，听到这话猛地一抖，腰部一软又将柯蒂斯的性器整个吃下。他极力抑制着喘息，却仍是在笑，仿佛是夏洛伊夜空中最璀璨的永不熄灭的明星，即使脸上的红潮明显得在如此昏暗的地方都一清二楚，但他仍用特有的平静和柔和说道:“你怎么猜到我是王子？”

柯蒂斯猛地上顶，逼出一声尖叫才肯罢休，他吻着杰克的脸颊，杰克用双唇贴在他的胡子上回吻。他也笑了，声音不再沙哑，仿佛直接传到杰克心里去。“殿下从没露过面，但夏洛伊，乃至整个基立波又有几人能像您一样美得惊心动魄。”这样的话杰克听多了，但柯蒂斯不同，杰克一点都不觉得他的赞美之词是用来恭维的话，他真诚且充满爱意，让杰克手足无措地接受着他，以至于第一次见面就把所有的自己交给他。

杰克哼笑一声，又从嘴里哼出几声呻吟，尽管柯蒂斯没说原因，但他已经猜到是口袋里那对金质蝴蝶泄了密，就不再多想转而专心享受性爱。

柯蒂斯故意抽出半截，一阵难以抑制的空虚立刻包裹杰克，他主动迎上他的性器，摆动着腰部希望得到更多抚慰。一手撑在柯蒂斯胸膛狠心坐了下去，急促的喘息声中夹杂一声低声的尖叫。杰克懒洋洋地抬起眼皮，发现柯蒂斯正含着笑意盯着自己，开玩笑似的猛地加紧后穴。柯蒂斯被这一紧逼得更加渴望快感，伸手握住杰克大腿根部用力整根顶入，顶得杰克一阵抽搐，又有些许泪水从眼眶里溢出来。

“柯特，柯特......嗯...啊！......柯蒂斯！操..”杰克搂紧面前的爱人，带着点哭腔的脏话像是酒精一样往柯蒂斯头上浇。他将自己全身心地交给柯蒂斯，似乎已经忘记了正身处酒吧的包厢里忘情地呻吟着。杰克的后穴几乎已经撑到了极限，半透明的液体顺着股缝往下滴着，性器顶端溢出的前液全蹭在柯蒂斯的小腹上。杰克伸手摸向自己的阴茎，四指圈成环上下撸动着。  
肉体碰撞的声音混着的音乐声一齐传进耳朵里，有种似乎正在大庭广众之下暴露身体的诡异快感连同射精的欲望一起冲向杰克的大脑。他扯着柯蒂斯的手腕，柯蒂斯立刻会意与他十指相扣按在自己胸口，杰克把额头抵在柯蒂斯肩上，泪水和汗水全都蹭在泛着淡金色的皮肤上，像新生的婴儿，像初升的朝阳蒙着一层雾的薄纱，像一切美好和新的东西。

柯蒂斯低头吻在怀中人被汗打湿的发尖，吻杰克半垂的眼皮，吻在他的唇角。柯蒂斯距离爱人的脸这么近，近得能看到他眼睛里的泪膜。那句关心的话还没来得及出口，就被杰克的回吻堵回嘴里。

他们又像是第一次亲吻一样，尝到了对方的，新的味道。是爱意爆发后产生的甘甜，是将死之人获得新生机会的喜悦，是经过一切不想经历的痛苦之后获得的幸福。

他们吻了又吻，似乎永远吻不够一般。柯蒂斯握住杰克的手，和他一起抚慰着杰克抵在自己小腹上的阴茎，如愿以偿地看到他扬起头，从鲜红的唇里吐出动情的呻吟。柯蒂斯真想顺着他的胸膛摸上脖颈，握着杰克下体的手不由紧了紧，又逼出杰克一身短促的呻吟。

柯蒂斯唇角上扬，额头抵在杰克肩膀上单手抓住胯部狠狠上顶。杰克觉得那力度好像对方要把整个人都塞进自己身体里，他双腿夹紧柯蒂斯的腰部，从对方掌心和下身之间抽出手，推了推柯蒂斯的脑袋，喘息着冲他挑挑眉，做了个口型:你这样太傻了。

回答他的是更浓郁的笑意和一个深顶，柯蒂斯毫不在意杰克的玩笑，他明白杰克的爱意，只专心地“埋头苦干”。他双臂穿过身下人的双腿，一用力就让腿窝架在肩上，发狠似的往杰克身体里顶撞着，又热又湿的肉壁紧紧夹着柯蒂斯的下体，爽得他头皮发麻。

阴茎就抵在敏感点上不断的顶弄，杰克的喘息愈发急促，他猛地弓起腰绷直脚尖，双腿一软就射在了柯蒂斯小腹上，喘息着连抬眼都觉得太累。柯蒂斯被杰克高潮时后穴一紧爽得也差点射出来，他搂住杰克的后背，加快速度抽插着，刚高潮过的身体仍很敏感，杰克靠在柯蒂斯身上一阵颤栗，随着插入的动作一次又一次夹紧后穴。

不知道又被操了多久之后，柯蒂斯终于低吼着抵在他身上将所有全精液射进杰克的体内，抽出了阴茎。精液顺着臀部直往下滴，杰克佯装生气地板起脸，却掩饰不了眼里的爱意。

“这可得花许多时间清理。”

“没关系，我们有一辈子的时间来处理。”


End file.
